worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Giga
Giga, also known as the Beast of Emotion, is a Chaos Darken born from Rem Stratford's negative emotions when he was the host for a Darken when Zalendor first attacked the World Savers. Giga is a monster, no two ways about it. He only cares for destruction, chaos, and the pain and suffering of others. Giga loves to battle, but the only thing he likes more than that is to mess with peoples' head. If Giga and a target lock eyes, Giga is able to dig through that person's mind and know just how to cripple them with that information. Be it memories, fears, or anything that causes pain in the mind, Giga can use it and control it. Those with powerful minds can find it hard to resist the gaze of Giga. Giga can also use this ability to find out what a person is and what their strengths and weaknesses are. Giga, somehow, still has found a way to make "friends" with a few select people. Two of which are Noah Pantech, the Terra 000 counterpart of Neon, and Polemos the Chaos Human, otherwise known as War Realm. The latter is dead, but seems to live on inside Giga, due to Giga being gifted his special type of Hate power when he passed on. Giga seems to serve as the main backbone of Zalendor's forces, as opposed to Twilore now, as Giga is often seen out on the field, rather than Zalendor. Giga does not seem to mind serving Zalendor, as he knows being with him will enable Giga to do just what he wants. Not that he has much choice in the matter. Zalendor does not seem to keep a tight leash on Giga, like he does Twilore, and Giga is often seen in many places, pretty much doing whatever it is that pleases him. Currently, he is tormenting Aqua over the fact that Rem and Halo are now married, and plays off Aqua's regret. In battle, Giga is just as dangerous, if not more so than dealing with peoples' minds. Giga is twelve feet tall, and has a huge amount of bulk and power. He has amazing strength and power. Giga likes to punch and claw things with his massive arms, but most foes need more than that to be taken down. This is where Giga is like a Swiss army knife. Giga, being of Darken origin, can morph his arms and sometimes other parts of his body into various things. Commonly seen are spikes, cannons, tentacles, blades, etc. Giga also has the ability to steal the powers of pretty much anyone, much like a Phantom Demon. Because of this, Giga is always getting stronger and can use almost any power known. The only power he cannot use is Aura, as his body rejects that power due to it being his weakness. He can still drain the Aura power from people. Giga also has a rarely seen second form. If his shell is ever smashed, he becomes like a giant serpent dragon, is freely able to fly, and move at blinding fast speeds. Giga is also able to absorb and store people alive and whole inside his body which over time can kill a person. Even in his base form, Giga is surprisingly quick and nimble for a monster of his size, and doesn't seem to have many weaknesses. Coupled with the fact that Giga can regenerate his body after complete destruction adds to Giga's deadly factor. He may even be more of a threat than his master. Giga also has been known to have a speech problem, which is working itself out since he was created. The reason behind his turtle like appearance hasn't been found out, and no one has ever questioned it. Category:Character